


A Box of Chocolates (the story of life)

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: How We Could Have Met [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth knows whats up, First Meeting, Honestly just fluff, Meeting, One Shot, after valentines day, alternative universe, and ofc banter, cause they lowkey good, discount candy for the win, feat. white chocolates, percy is the "chocolate guy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Life is like a box of chocolates, or maybe a box of chocolates changes your life, regardless Annabeth has never been more fond of Valentine's day deals feat. cute guys (or maybe just the one)





	A Box of Chocolates (the story of life)

Valentine’s day as an institution is a purely commercialized product of rampant American consumption and as far as Annabeth was concerned this was the best thing for chocolate lovers, which is what found her at a Target on Feb 15 grabbing the last few bags of discounted Valentine’s day candy.

It was ridiculously cheap thanks once again to consumerism and the bored looking employee with headphones was already starting to stock the Saint Patrick’s Day stuff which meant Valentine’s day had to go.

Annabeth was only too happy to help. She wasn't the only one either, she was pretty sure that there was a guy an aisle over doing the same thing.

And just as she finished the thought he appeared at the other end. The guy, she had now dubbed "cute guy" (after taking in the tactfully messy hair and strong jawline) was perusing through the various chocolates. She followed his line of sight and came across...okay unpopular opinion but she actually liked white chocolate and started to casually inch towards what seemed to be the last box of it left.

Cute Guy didn't seem to notice her attempt and when she was only a foot away, reached for the box. She froze and watched as he looked over it in contemplation hoping he would be like most people and decide against white chocolate.

After a bated moment he put it in his cart 

"Damn it!"

"What?"

Oh shit did she say that out loud? She looked up to see a slightly confused look on, newly dubbed: chocolate stealer's face. He was still cute though, annoyingly enough.

"What? Nothing," she said in response.

He rose an eyebrow at the bad bluff attempt. 

"Pretty sure you said something," he pressed. His hair was so dark. And soft looking.

"Who me? No, I didn't," she waved it off.

"I thought I heard you say damn it."

At the words her glance wavered from his face over to the box of white chocolate in his cart. An amused smile had spread on his face by the time her eyes snapped back.

"Ah, I see," he said, still wearing that stupid smile.

Stubborn as ever she replied, "What?" And she most definitely did not pout. She was an adult. Adults don't pout.

He picked up the box of white chocolates from his cart.

"Did you want these?" 

"I never said that," she said haughtily.

He smiled and god damnit he was so cute. He had green eyes, like actual green. She didn't even know that existed. 

"Normally I'd play the finders keepers card, but I think I can make an exception for a cute girl." He winked and held out the box.

She just stared at him. Now don't get her wrong, she's not against Valentine’s day, good on ya if you got a significant other, but the irony of being hit on the day after made her want to laugh.

And a small giggle escaped her at the thought and it was Cute Guy's turn to stare as she burst out into laughter.

"I'm sorry," she said in between laughs, "It's just so funny that I'm in the Valentine’s day clearance section the day after and a cute guy just hit on me over a box of discount chocolates."

"Well when you say it like that..." and with that he also started laughing and they just stood there in the freaking target laughing. She was pretty sure the employee was looking at them over a giant shamrock decoration.

The chuckles finally died down and her words seemed to hit him.

"Wait, cute guy?" 

She gave a small smile in response.

"Does that mean I can get a name?" He asked, smiling back.

"Annabeth."

"Percy."

"Nice to meet you Annabeth. If I give you the chocolates, can I also get a number?" 

He grinned hopefully and her heart sped up at the sight.

"I thought you were going to give them to me anyway," she said instead, making a face.

He leaned against his cart. "That was before you called me cute."

She threw up her hands in mock exasperation. "You give an inch and he takes a mile."

He shrugged with a twinkling look in his eyes. "Hey, you can't just let go of an opportunity like this without trying. I'd have kick myself later otherwise."

He handed her the box with a smile. "But I'm not going to push you, here."

He moved to push his cart away with a wave.

There was a beat of silence before,

"Hey Percy?"

She would have kicked herself too.

-.-.-.-

It took him about the obligatory amount of time before he finally texted her. It read:  
_Hey Annabeth, it’s Percy, chocolate guy from Target_

She rose an eyebrow at the wording and couldn’t help the smile that made its way on her face. She was genuinely glad he had decided to text her.

She typed put her response:  
_Chocolate guy huh? What does that even mean?_

The reply was instant:  
_It means I know a great place to get hot chocolate if you’re interested?_

Damn, that was smooth. He must have planned that out.  
_How long did it take you to come up with that?_

His response came a second later.  
_You’re avoiding the question_

She smiled at the easy banter they had fallen into.  
_So are you_

And after a moment she added:  
_Yeah, I’d love to_

He never tells her how long it took him to come up with the line and they set a time for the next day to meet up.

-.-.-.-

It’s a cold sunny day, which always arises conflicting emotions in Annabeth. She’s glad that it’s sunny, but the cold almost offsets it. But at least if it’s going to be cold, the sun can provide some sort of condolence. 

These are her thoughts as she somewhat nervously awaits Percy’s arrival. They were meeting by the Starbucks on the corner of the little downtown area and were going to walk to this mysterious special place with “the best hot chocolate in the world”. 

She’s early, as usual, so she stands by the little patio area and contemplates the complexities of the weather some more until a hand on her shoulder makes her jump.

“Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” 

And there he is with his jaw, and eyes, and hair tucked behind a beanie. He’s as cute as she remembers. 

“Hey, you’re good, I was just thinking.”

“Oh really, what about?” he asks and then gestures with his arm to start walking.

She follows his lead. “The weather.”

Surprisingly he nods. “It’s so conflicting.”

Of all the things she thought he’d say this is not on the list. “Right! Like what do you…” and the conversation just takes off from there.

They walk for what feels like five but is probably closer to fifteen minutes before they reach a small bakery tucked between two stores in a way that you might have missed it.  
He holds open the door and they walk in to an onslaught of heavenly smells. It’s a cute little bakery in a quaint sort of way and she’s still taking everything in when he appears back her side with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. 

There’s a mountain of whipped cream (which Annabeth completely approves of) so it’s not until she takes a sip that she realizes its made of white chocolate.  
He’s looking at her face to watch her reaction.

“Well?”

She doesn’t respond and takes another sip. It’s the best thing she’s ever tasted. She decides to forgo responding in favor of another sip.

He seems to take it as a good sign and smiles.

“I’m glad you like it.”

The words finally make it out. 

“It’s amazing!”

He gives her a look, eyes full of sincerity. 

“So are you.”

She swears it was the warmth of the drink that made her blush.

-.-.-.-

They say Valentine’s day is a hoax, a holiday invented by card companies to make money. And so what if that’s the case? It’s an industry (like any other) and therefore driven by consumerism. It’s hated and loved and modified to accommodate different kinds of love. 

It’s cheesy and romantic and it’s funny and meme-ed and a million different other things.

But if you have to live in society dictated by consumption, there are worst ways than a day celebrating love. 

The discounted chocolates the day after aren’t that bad either. 

For many Feb. 15 is the day to celebrate, at least that’s what Annabeth tells herself as she quickly loots the clearance aisle in a Target once more before rejoining her husband in line.

(They share the white chocolate this time.)

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? My February update uploaded in time for the day after Valentine's! This was a simple, back to basics one shot in a style I haven't done in a long time but I thought it would be nice to have something cute and fluffy for this month! 
> 
> Please comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! And as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
